Everything's Ment to be Broken
by Ivey Insane
Summary: Is Jesse Neal really leaving the the WWE? Scarlett doesn't take the news too well and she does something no one expected.


_Hi! I've finally written something else. xD This is the, saddening, sequal to Certainly Unexpected. I rated it M because of certain thigs in this story that may not be sutibale for some people. _

* * *

"So...you're really leaving?"

She asked sternly. I couldn't help look into those piercing green eyes. She means the world to me but I'm leaving her. How does this make sense?

"I probably am, Scarlett."

"The rumors are true then. You are leaving to the WWE."

"Maybe not there but most certainly somewhere else."

"Fine. Have it that way. You know we won't last if you do this. We'll never see one another. Phone calls aren't enough. I'd like to be able to see your face."

"Scarlett, I'm-"

"Don't start."

She intterupted with a grace.

"I don't want any sorrys. I don't want any kind of sympathy."

She said with a hurtful look in her eyes. I've never seen that look in my life and I wish I wasn't the one causing it.

"Maybe you can join me. We can still travel together."

"Not even, Jesse. I like it here. I wouldn't leave until I got fired."

Scarlett had anger in her eyes. She had so many emotions flowing through them all at once and it was frightening. I went to grab her hand but she pulled away.

"I'm not going to have this. I get attached and this is what you do to me."

Tears welled up in those beautiful green eyes. She never said another word as she turned. I watched as her back slowly walked away. I ran after her only a few minutes later but she was gone. I looked down, wondering if the ground would give me answers. I sighed silently to myself as I turned away from the hall and walked back to my room. I never want to see that look in her eyes again nor did I ever from the start.

* * *

I slid my back down the door. I never thought it would hurt so much. I don't like being lied to and I know the truth hurts but I was hoping they really were just rumors. Tears of many sizes fell from my eyes. How could he! I slammed my fists onto the hard floor. I refuse to let this break me. He can leave if that's what he fucking wants! I wiped the tears from my eyes and packed my bags up. My mind was blank as I walked through the halls. I couldn't, no...didn't want to think. I threw my stuff into the backseat of my Dodge Dakota. I slamed the door closed. I ripped open the drivers side door and threw myself into the seat. I closed the door softly. I never started the truck. I sat there with my mind blank and tears rolling down my face like slow flowing rivers. There was a tap on the window. I looked through blurry eyes. I'd realize that colored hair anywhere. I open the door for him.

"Something going on? You've never looked so confused and mad."

"The rumors..."

I started to say. I covered my mouth with my hand before a chocked noise came out.

"They're true, huh?"

He said in a soft voice. I only shook my head yes. My eyes were closed tightly.

"Hey, listen."

He said as he put his hand on my knee.

"I came here on a bus, I can drive you to the hotel since you're upset. I rather you not get in a car crash because you're upset."

I looked at him with tear filled eyes. I wasn't sure what to say. His offer sounded great. Getting in a car crash wasn't on my list of to-do's either. I slid out of the drivers seat and handed him the keys as I walked around the front of the truck. He smiled at me as I buckled up.

"Calm down, hun. Everything will work out. You're not one to give up."

He spoke genuinely while backing out of the parking space. I stayed silent while Jeff drove the vehicle to the hotel. The city lights played across the truck and our faces. They danced they same way they did every night. The truck came to a stop. Jeff shut down the engine and handed me the keys.

"I'm not one for advice but everything will be okay. I promise you, Scarlett. I don't want to sound...insensative but, sure...he's leaving. It gives you room to find someone else; to fix that broken heart. You're too good of a girl to let go. I hope he knows that too."

Jeff left with those words. My vision was blurred but I managed to get everything out of the truck okay and into the hotel room. I feel like I'm just so alone. I fought for so long, for so much, to keep this train along it's track but...it still derailed. I flopped my body onto the lonely bed in the room. It feels so much colder than it used to. I hold my knees to my chest as I cry more. Why won't these tears run out? As the weeks past when I wasn't with Jesse, I became colder. I stopped caring about everyone else. I stopped talking to everyone that once ment something to me. I would do whatever I had to for TNA but I would hide myself in my room right after. I became someone who self mutilated. The razor touched my skin every night. I never left it alone. I knew I had a problem but I refused to admit it. I could keep this to myself. People started to notice that I bacame sickly thin, though. Things began to go downhill from there. I was always questioned. They always asked me personal things. I would only look down or lie to them. I became something I never wanted to be. My lonely hotel rooms were my sactuary. I could do whatever I pleased without anyone knowing. TNA changed that. They were 'worried' for my health. I refused to have someone room with me. It would take away my self inflicted warmth. I couldn't change their minds no matter what I did so I had to suck it up and deal with it. The hotel room door was already opened so I just strolled in. I never expected him to be my roommate.

"Scarlett. They assigned me to be your roommate. They...thought I'd best fit the role since..."

He trailed off. I was still speechless. Why? Why his old tag team partner!

"Scarlett...?"

He seemed truely worried. I dropped all of my items and ran into the bathroom. I locked the door and stepped away from it. I couldn't...I can't room with him. I sat in he bathtub. The cool bladed razor already piercing my skin. Shanonn was knocking on the door, trying his damned to get me to unlock it. The tears warmed my cheeks as the blood warmed my arms and where it dripped onto my legs.

"Answer me, damn it!"

Shannon yelled as he banged on the door harder. I won't have this anymore. I closed my eyes as I pressed the blade deeper into the weak flesh on my wrist. I let out a slightly strangled cry of pain. The blood flooded out of the wound. I smiled and watched the blood flow.

"Scarlett! Fucking answer me!"

Shannon yelled with hurt in his voice. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I heard Shanonn yell 'fuck' before he started shouldering the door. He was trying to break it open...to save me? I tried to yell to him again but my voice was weak. I then became fearful of what I was doing. I realized the pain, the scars, the weakness, and even the fact that I could die. I would miss my friends, my job, and my life. Everything I worked for would be thrown away. Jesse would hate me and I could never try to have him again. My hope was suddenly placed in Shanonn breaking the door down. As my vision failed me, I saw Shanonn break lose the door and run after me.

"Stay just a little longer!"

He said in panic as he picked my body up. His worried face was the last thing I remembered.

* * *

I sat next to her bedside. Shannon had called me in a panic. He told me that she started eating less and isolating herself. The thing that really hurt was the fact that she was cutting. I really caused her to do this to herself. I can't believe I'm the cause of all of this. I feel like a terrible person and it's making the bile rise up in my throat. I don't know what to do anymore. I can't let Scarlett harm herself and I can't go back to TNA. I watched Scarlett's sleeping form. She looked so calm and peaceful but when she's awake, she looks disaterous. I place my hand on the top of her head and feel her soft hair through my fingers. I thought she'd move on. I never knew I ment so much to her. I may be the biggest fool out there. I threw away something so great. The angel of my dreams. She's fallen because of one stupid mistake I made. What if she never wakes again? I touched her hand with my shaky one. It felt cold and dead. She'd always been a cold person, body heat wise, but she was never this cold. I never realized tears were falling from my eyes until I felt a warm droplet hit my slightly cold hand. I left everything behind and now that I have...I realize just how heart breaking the truth really was.

"Jesse?"

Shannon called for my with a hint of guilt and sorrow in his voice. I looked up at him with my tear-filled eyes. Any word that could have been spoken between us wasn't. Our eyes said it all. He looked down with sadness. Shannon was trying to be strong for the both of us but even his resolve was breaking. His hands were shaky as they balled into fists.

"I'm sorry."

He whispered so quietly I could barely hear him. Shannon turned and left the room. His resolve had finally broken. All of this was my fault. I sighed to myself. I regret everything. I ruined a perfect relationship and possibly a great friendship. Shannon may hate me if she doesn't get through this. Hell, the whole fucking world may hate me. I hide my face within my hands. If anyone should be broken and in a hospital, it's me. Scarlett never deserved this. I rested my head on her hospital bed and cried silently. I can't believe I let this happen. I should have forced her to come with me. It's been days since she's woken up. I've spent all of those days awake in my hotel room, hoping to hear that she's awake. A few hours flew by before I felt a hand on top of my head. I was expecting the nurse but when I looked up and saw Scarlett's half lidded eyes looking at me, something broke inside of me. The hurt and sadness in her eyes were far too much for me to handle. I cried as she smiled softly at me.

"Everything's okay. It's ment to be this way."

"What are you talking about! You deserve the life you live. I've hurt you and I should be the one in your place! A kind hearted soul doesn't deserve to be like this."

"Things happen, Jesse. I was just hoping you found someone new rather than dwelling in the past like I."

I couldn't say anything else. She smiled a soft weak smile at me.

"I'm sorry. Everything was ment to be broken."

She whispered softly. She closed her eyes and laid her head back onto the pillow.

"Scarlett! You can't. Please! You just...No...Please...I need you..."

I held her hand but her grip wasn't there anymore. My body went numb as I shoke her body, trying to desperately to wake her. I ignored the long beep the heart monitor was giving as I yelled as I went into hysterics. She can't go. She doesn't deserve this. I hugged her limp body close as the nurses piled in. They yelled at me but I never listened. I was pryed away from the body I so desperately clung to.

"No! NO! I can't let her go again! Scarlett! Scarlett, come back! I need you...I need you..."

I trailed off into a whisper as the nurses wheeled her body down the hall. Scarlett was gone. I've lost her twice in a row. I couldn't deal with the pain of the heartbreak. I never thought it would be so bad.

"Scareltt, you were the closest thing to heaven for me. I'm sorry I let you go."

I whispered to no one as I dropped to the floor out of the gaurds hands. I laid there for a moment before I pushed myself up and walked towards the doors. I reached my car and just sat in the drivers seat for a few minutes.

"When everything's ment to be broken, I just...want you to know who I am...I'm going to miss you tonight, Scarlett. I love you with my heart and soul. I'm sorry."

I said to myself as some sort of comfort as I turned the key to start my car. I sped off towards the hotel knowing I'd never sleep peacefully again until I met up with her again in the afterlife. Everything was ment to be broken.

* * *

_Rated M for self harm and death. Now that you've read it. So, tell me what you thought_


End file.
